When conducting electromagnetic interference (EMI) testing, an antenna mount is needed to hold up an antenna to test a test object. If a test distance between the test object and the antenna is determined by an operator positioning the antenna mount manually every time, it not only has low efficiency, but also is easy to position improperly, so as to affect the accuracy of the test.